Condenado
by Lenayuri
Summary: John estaba condenado, pero se aseguraría de llevarse a ese malnacido también. [JW/JM] [Slash]


**Advertencias**: Violencia. Post-RF.

**Nota de autora**: ¡Muchas felicidades **Bella Tirana**! Que los cumplas feliz~ que los cumplas feliz~ espero que te guste.

* * *

**Condenado**

John se había vuelto descuidado, intrépido – de una forma estúpida, cabe decir.

Después de la muerte de Sherlock había dejado de cuidarse, comía cada vez que Sarah le recordaba que _tenía_ que comer porque sus costillas comenzaban a verse, dormía cada vez menos porque le aterraba la escena que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, la sangre en el rostro de su amigo, la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada, el coraje de que Moriarty haya muerto como el cobarde que era y no haberle podido dar su merecido.

Porque John quería tenerlo frente a él para matarlo con sus propias manos. Lenta y dolorosamente, usando algunos métodos que sus compañeros de pelotón empleaban para obtener respuestas de enemigos.

Sólo así, tal vez, se sentiría un poco mejor.

Su deseo, sin embargo, se cumpliría unos meses después cuando al dirigirse hacia su apartamento se topó de frente con la maldita y sonriente cara del que se suponía estaba muerto: _James Moriarty_.

John lo arrastró hacia un callejón oscuro donde, cegado por la ira, el dolor y la pena, se desahogó por completo, usando al pequeño y maldito criminal como saco de boxeo. Sintió las costillas del hombre quebrarse bajo sus puños, su sangre bañar su camisa, la pérdida de aliento por cada golpe proporcionado… pero su risa, esa maniaca sonrisa que no dejaba de escuchar con cada golpe, incluso cuando sintió su quijada quebrarse con un golpe derecho, su risa no dejó de escucharse.

Porque así era Moriarty: un loco, un maniaco y John se había dejado llevar por el momento, rebajándose a su mismo nivel, entregándose a sus instintos más primitivos, moliendo a golpes al malnacido que le había arrebatado a su amigo.

Luego de dejarlo tirado en ese callejón, John comenzó a cuidarse la espalda.

Porque nada bueno podía venir de que él estuviese vivo.

Pese a sus esfuerzos por mantenerse alerta, John no tuvo previsto que, días después, uno de sus pacientes no fuese _precisamente_ uno que necesitara su asistencia médica.

Moriarty había entrado tranquilamente a su consultorio —¿Qué le hiciste a Sarah?— había preguntado John furioso.

—Tranquilo, querido— ronroneó el moreno —No les he hecho nada… aún— dijo sonriendo, sentándose en la camilla que estaba en la habitación, mirando fijamente a John —Pero, ya sabes… siempre puedo cambiar de opinión y _¡ups!_— movió las manos en ademanes de estallar. John sabía lo que significaba aquello.

—Qué quieres— exigió el rubio.

—¿Por qué supones que quiero algo, eh, Johnny-boy?— se burló el criminal, inclinándose sugestivamente hacia delante, usando su ropa informal como arma de seducción, sin mucho éxito. Ante el mutismo de John, siguió —Oh, bien ¡me atrapaste!— clamó con falsa vergüenza —Entretenme.

—No me jodas— respondió John.

—Bueno, si así lo deseas…— sacó su móvil y comenzó a juguetear con él, tarareando una canción mientras movía uno de sus pies al compás.

—Vete a la mierda— declaró John, acercándose rápidamente al criminal, mentalmente pateándose por no llevar su arma… sería tan sencillo, tan rápido el dispararle y decir que fue en defensa.

James sonrió, dejando de lado el móvil cuando las manos de John se posaron alrededor de su cuello, apretando con fuerza. El ex militar le estaba arrebatando la vida y era tan _hermoso_ ver el contraste del lugar donde se supone él salvaba vidas ser manchado por una muerte, bajo sus propias manos.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar en la mancha en el alma de John. La mascota de Sherlock, quien había sido tan _aburrido_ al haberse arrojado de aquella azotea. Sólo quería jugar un poco más y él va y se suicida. Típico.

Pero ahora, con las manos callosas de John cortándole la respiración, siente la euforia recorrer sus venas, siente el placer recorrer sus venas, sus poros —_Ah…_— gime, con el último respiro de aire en sus pulmones y John se aleja, con la mirada desorbitada.

James da bocanadas grandes intentando recuperar el aire, riendo y jadeando, mirando con lujuria a John, quien se encuentra lejos de él, mirándose las manos.

—¿Qué se siente?— preguntó con la voz rasposa, tosiendo un poco —¿Qué se siente, John? ¡Dime!

John dejó de ver sus manos para ver al trastornado hombre en su camilla. Vio su sonrisa, su mirada, sus dedos marcados en su cuello, sus pezones excitados a través de esa playera delgada que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y, por último, su erección. Esa que se alzaba orgullosa a través de su pantalón de mezclilla. Esa que se burlaba de él y le recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de quitarle la vida a un hombre – dos, si contaba el taxista. Porque John sabía que matando a Moriarty no iba a traer de vuelta a Sherlock.

Porque matar al maldito enfermo no iba a cambiar nada, sólo mancharía sus manos.

Y John decidió, que si se iba a manchar las manos, al menos lo haría bajo sus propios términos.

—Abajo— ordenó, notando el brillo intenso en la mirada perturbada del hombre, ignorando el tirón en su pantalón ante la sumisión del criminal más peligroso del mundo entero.

Lo que viniera después, sería su entera culpa.

Y que el mundo lo condenara si así lo deseaba; porque ya tenía asegurado un lugar en el infierno, donde se aseguraría de llevar a ese cabrón malnacido también, aún si debía hacerlo arrastrando.

—Como ordene— respondió Moriarty.

Sí, John ya había asegurado su lugar en el averno.


End file.
